Obsessed
by OriginalPsyche
Summary: He'd always been there for Kaname, so why is he always second to her? KanameXAidou ONE-SHOT. LEMON. Characters get OOC


Chapter 1: Driven to the Point of Insanity

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Kay so, it's my first lemon! :O Kaname/Aidou one-shot, unless I decide to add more. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aidou couldn't help anything he did. Everything he did was for the sake of others. Flirting with girls to make them smile, taking care of Yuuki to keep his beloved Kaname-sama happy. No matter how much it hurt him.<p>

He cared about Yuuki. Of course. She'd never done him any harm (except maybe be the cause of his countless unseen, emotional injuries), so what would there be to hate? But he also couldn't stand her. Every moment she was with Kaname was a moment when he grew even more jealous than he already was. And, for God's sake, _she _was part of the reason that Kaname-sama had suffered so much for fifteen years!

It wasn't necessarily her fault personally, but it had to do with her all the same! And yet, Kaname would still stand by her side. Even when he knew that it wasn't only Kaname's blood she craved, but Zero's also. And still, he stayed, even though it broke more of Kaname than Aidou could even dream of anyone doing.

It infuriated him, it really did. No matter how much he served him, no matter how much he would care, he would _always, __always _be second to her.

The blonde's nails scraped the desk as his grip tighter and tighter, cracking the old wood slowly. If it hadn't been for the knock at the door, that table would've split in half altogether.

" Come in!" he said quickly. He was positive his voice was cheerful as he moved swiftly from his desk to his bed, laying down in a position that seemed not too forced, but not too casual either.

And it took all his energy to not frown at the beautiful brunette standing in his doorway. Her long hair smoothly fell over her shoulders in a cascade of waves, her reddish-brown eyes surveying the room as she turned around in those pinwheel heels that Kaname would always have her wear.

" Y-yuuki," he said calmly. It wasn't unusual for her to be here, but without Kaname? That is, assuming he isn't here. " What are you doing?"

" Kaname-oniisama asked me to bring this," she said in her musical voice. Her pale, slender hands held out a manila envelope sealed with wax. Aidou took it cautiously and she giggled.

" It's alright, there's nothing wrong with it," she said calmly.

" You aren't here alone are you?" Aidou said jumping quickly to his feet. If anything happened to Yuuki and Aidou failed to protect her...

" No, no, Shiki-san brought me," she said quickly. " No need to worry, Aidou-senpai."

Again, he found himself unable to hate anything about her. She was as pure as snow. There was nothing evil or sinister about her, and anything that could've caused everyone else pain that she was involved in was unintentional. As much Aidou hated to face it, Yuuki was a good person. No, she was wonderful. He could see clearly why Kaname loved her.

_But aren't I good too?_ he asked himself angrily. _Haven't I been here for years, when his precious sister had been with Headmaster Cross, completely ignorant of anything that Kaname went through? I did his every bidding! All because I..._

And he once again found himself unable to even direct negative feelings towards her. She'd done nothing wrong to him, to Kaname, why not even to Zero. Yuuki was practically an angel. Well, as angelic as vampires could get.

" Aidou-senpai?" Yuuki asked with concern. He looked up and met her worried eyes and smiled.

" Ah, tell Kaname-sama I'll be looking forward to seeing him," he said.

The girl nodded slowly, still quite worried about him. She stepped out the door and turned slightly, taking one last look at him before leaving. Aidou carefully opened the envelope, not wanting to even rip it a bit. He pulled the crisp white sheet out and read it's contents.

As he scanned the words written in beautiful script, his spirits sank. He hadn't even realized they had risen until he felt his heart pitch into his stomach. Of course Kaname had wanted nothing more than to discuss Rido with him. After all, the man was still obsessed with Yuuki, and would do anything to get her. And Yuuki was Kaname's most important person.

Aidou glanced at his right wrist, the one he'd bitten so many times, even though he himself had told Yuuki that was a disgraceful thing to do. But what else was he supposed to do? He had no one else to drink from, unless one of his servants willingly gave themself up for him, and even if they had, his thirst would eventually snowball out of control. And blood tablets just couldn't control what he _really _wanted. No, not just any blood would do. It _had_ to be Kaname's. If it wasn't, he'd go insane. And the closest thing he could get (without attacking Yuuki) was imagining that his own blood was Kaname's.

But even something like that wouldn't work for someone who was obsessed with their best friend. Someone like Hanabusa Aidou.

He folded the paper and tucked it into the drawer of things that had probably belonged to Kaname in the past, or things that he'd broken. Anything that had no further use for him, Aidou had it.

It could be described as being a stalker, but they were friends already, so that wouldn't be the right term. Obsessed. Kaname was Hanabusa Aidou's obsession. And without him, Aidou would be...absolutely lost in this world.

* * *

><p>Kaname arrived later that day, and was led into the sitting room of Aidou's home. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to the maid, who quickly curtsied and carried the coat to the hanger in the far side of the room. Aidou descended the staircase, his heart pounding as Kaname's scent became stronger and stronger. Ashes and vanilla. Probably the best things to describe his scent. And Aidou loved it so much that he couldn't even begin to describe how comforting it was to <em>smell<em> it.

He entered the room and met his companion's eyes. The eyes that had stayed the same for years until he was reunited with Yuuki. A dull, throbbing ache resounded in the blonde's chest as he thought about her. What was her secret? _How _was she able to get aname to smile, to look genuinely happy, after all of that. No one could get him to do that. Not Ruka, not Rima, not Shiki, nor Kain, himself, not even Ichijou. And yet...

" Good evening Kaname-sama," he said bowing. He pushed all the negative thoughts into the caverns of his heart as he listened to every word he said. His voice flowed like silk, with a slight roughness to it that sent cold chills racing down Aidou's spine.

" So what do you think we should do?" he asked.

Aidou blinked and his cheeks reddened.

" A-aha, what were we saying?" he asked quickly.

Kaname sighed and the corners of his lips turned up as gazed at Aidou.

" Still the same as always huh?" he sighed. He began again, and this time, Aidou listened intentively to every word.

Again. It was about her. Of course he _knew _it was about her. It would always be about Yuuki, but his self-control no longer could hold itself back. It was as if the world was centered around _her_! Couldn't he, at least, feel the slightest bit important?

" Why?" he whispered darkly. " Is it...am I so unimportant Kaname-sama..."

The brunette stared at Aidou in confusion as the latter gripped the arms of the chair he sat in.

" Is Yuuki _that_ important? What about yourself? What about the rest of us? Are we so unimportant-"

" I believe I made it clear before that you all are nothing but pawns," Kaname said.

Aidou's head spun wildly as he leaned back. Right, he was a pawn. A pawn that Kaname used to get Yuuki across the chess board to win this game. But it was always Yuuki. Never the rest. Aidou knew deep down, Kaname cared about them all. Yuuki wasn't the only one in his heart.

" I may be a pawn," he said slowly meeting Kaname's gaze. " But, I'll still follow you."

Kaname blinked, recognizing the words as the same ones that they had all said the day that Cross Academy had nearly been destroyed. Aidou saw the surprise in Kaname's eyes and held back a sigh.

" Kaname-sama," he said standing up. " I..."

And suddenly, he was unable to speak. Whatever he had wanted to say, he wanted to forget it. He was a pawn. Nothing more. What he felt about the king was unimportant. And if he dared say it, then he'd be made a mockery of for all eternity. He'd be a laughing stock. And at that he fled up the stairs only a blur of color.

He closed the door and closed his eyes, catching the breath that he didn't really need to take. The heart that shouldn't have even beat at all, throbbed. It pounded in his ears nonstop, echoing constantly and he sank to his knees, pressing his hands to his ears.

" Hanabusa."

His eyes flew open at the sound of the comforting, yet frightening voice. He raised his head slowly and met the eyes of Kaname. They glowed a dangerous, animalistic red as he pressed closer to him, their noses almost touching.

" What's this disgraceful scene you're showing me?" he said in a low voice.

This was ten, no ten _thousand_ times worse than saying what Aidou would've said earlier. This was a nightmare pressed to the maximum. Never would he live this down.

" I-I apologize Kaname-sama," he said quickly looking away. " The-"

He felt a hand on his chin and his eyes slid in his direction again, but this time, they locked and stayed in place. He stared into the burning red eyes for what seemed like decades, centuries, millenia. And then...he couldn't take it.

Everything he felt for Kaname, the mixed feelings about Yuuki, even the stress he sometimes felt spontaneously combust inside and he impulsively leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kaname's. The brunette didn't seemed shocked, or disgusted at all. He simply stayed put and deepened the kiss, placing a hand on Aidou's knee.

For once...for probably the first time since Aidou had met Yuuki, he felt like he surpassed her. It wasn't a competition for Kaname's affections, but it did matter how much the pureblood knew he cared.

Kaname moved his lips from Aidou's and trailed them along his neck, his fangs brushing against the sensitive skin. The blonde's breath hitched as he felt Kaname gently bite his ear.

" W-why...it's always been..."

" Yuuki...is important," Kaname whispered into his ear. " But, I've grown attached to one of my pawns as you can see."

His breath grew ragged as the brunette constantly kissed his neck, biting and sucking at one spot or another. Aidou's mind grew hazy and he lost track of all time. The only thing that mattered was Kaname and him. He felt his body rest on the familiar soft fabric of his bed, but didn't even bother to try and figure out how he'd even ended up there. He decided to assume that Kaname had carried him there.

Said man's face appeared in front of his and leaned down again to press his lips to his. Taking note of Aidou's strained breathing, he pressed his hips into the blonde's, smirking at the groan that escaped his throat. He slowly ground into them, sadistically torturing Aidou. He grabbed Kaname's shirt and tore through the buttons, running his hands over the marble chest, carefully kissing his hand before even daring to kiss his neck.

His pulse beat quickly under Aidou's lips, and he opened his mouth, his fangs pressing out from his upper lip. And he froze.

There wasn't a need to ask what was wrong. No one really had the guts enough to bite a pureblood, and it just wasn't something that _happened_. But Kaname didn't object, so Aidou greedily bit down, the scarlet liquid running down Kaname's neck, onto his chin, and dripping into the white sheets.

Whatever Aidou had imagined Kaname's blood was nothing compared to how it truly did taste. It had a sweet and smooth flavor that fizzed slightly on the tongue at immediate contact. Intoxicated by the flavor and scent of what he had craved for so long, he only took what flowed from the wound. If he had lost control then, he could've killed Kaname, though the blonde doubted he would let that happen.

A strangled cry burst from his lips as he felt a strong grip on the tightness in his pants. His back arched off the bed as he felt Kaname's hands flutter lightly over that area, slowly and achingly unzipping until Aidou was ready to rip out his hair from impatience.

Kaname pulled down his underwear and began to pump the erection with his hand, slowly and agonizingly. Aidou bit his lip until blood flowed out the corner of his mouth; he wouldn't rush Kaname-sama at all. He could be sadistic forever and continue torturing him in this manner.

Kaname leaned up and kissed the blood stained lips, licking them clean of the bittersweet taste that could only be described as Aidou. With his free hand, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running his hand over the smooth surface.

" K-kaname-sama," he stammered. The blonde grabbed his stone hard arms and he knew instantly what Aidou had meant through that small action. Truth be told, he couldn't resist him either. He hadn't particularly craved Aidou, but he had pondered, and look where that led him. Not to mention that now that he had Aidou's taste in his mind, it would never leave. And soon, he would become obsessed.

But he didn't know that yet.

He gazed down at the man underneath him, blonde hair splayed out onto the pillow, and cheeks red from ecstasy. His chest rose in fell slowly as he caught his breath and he moaned loudly as Kaname squeezed especially hard on his member.

Kaname couldn't help but smirk and wrap Aidou's legs around him, positioning himself. Of course he'd prepare Aidou first, since he wouldn't even dare to dream of hurting him. He licked one finger in an erotic manner, and then two, and finally, a third. He traced around Aidou's entrance, almost laughing at the whimper coming from him. He slowly, gently pushed in his middle finger, extracting a moan from his uke.

He slowly pushed in and out, and inserted another, repeating the process nd scissoring his fingers. Aidou breath came in short gasps as he raised his hips, unable to take the tedious torture that Kaname put on him.

Kaname removed his fingers and positioned himself in between Aidou's legs before pushing all the way in. Aidou screwed his eyes shut and dug his fingernails into his hands, refusing stubbornly to scream. Pain course through him quickly like spreading poison, making every single one of his muscles immobile. But at the same time, it felt _amazing_.

He opened his eyes and stared deeply in the glowing red eyes above him. For a split second, they could read each other and Kaname slowly began to move, picking up speed as they continued.

" K-kaname-sama! Faster!" Aidou yelled.

Succumbing to his plea, he went a fast as you could imagine a vampire was able to do. Aidou's back arched and cried out in pleasure as Kaname struck that certain spot.

" Hit there again! _Please_ Kaname-sama!" he moaned.

Kaname only smirked and struck that same spot over and over again. Aidou's grip became an iron lock and Kaname knew instantly that the blonde was very near his climax. He thrust harder and faster, realizing that he was coming close as well.

He took Aidou's length into his hand and stroked it roughly. And it became too much for the blonde to bear before he released, the white liquid spurting onto his chest and Kaname's hand.

Aidou's walls contracted around Kaname and he groaned loudly, spilling his seed inside of Aidou before pulling out. Kaname relaxed his arms as soon as Aidou let go and layed down beside him.

" Why?" Aidou murmured. He didn't know what else to say other than that. Kaname stared him in the eyes, unable to answer.

" Aren't I just a pawn?"

"...Could you believe that I love you?"

Aidou stared at him seriously and smiled.

" No."

Kaname couldn't help but smile.

" You love Yuuki," Aidou said softly.

" Yes, I do."

" Naturally."

" But that doesn't mean I don't love you Aidou."

" Forgive me, but that's foolish Kaname-sama."

He was silent for moment before speaking again. " I suppose it's like how Yuuki feels about both me and Zero. She needs both of us to survive and I believe it's rubbed off on me."

Aidou sat up and pulled on his pants. Kaname reached onto the floor and mimicked Aidou's action curious as to what was on his mind.

" I won't say I love you Kaname-sama, but I _will_ say that I'm obsessed. Horribly, and sickeningly obsessed. If you know how much attention I gave you without your knowledge, you would be disgusted. In fact, I disgust myself by this. I'm practically _addicted_ to you Kaname-sama. And for two men who've known each other since they were children, how disturbing does that sound?"

A long silence followed and Aidou moved to button his shirt. Of course, even if he _did _love Kaname, even if he fell utterly and hopelessly in love with him, he could never have him. Things just didn't work that way. Kaname needed Yuuki, and vice versa to keep their clan alive. They were purebloods, and he was mere a aristocrat.

Even if they did fall in love, confess their hearts, it would lead to a strings of unnecessary problems that could be easily avoided if they stayed the same. Hanabusa Aidou and Kuran Kaname were meant to be friends only, companions, a king and his pawn.

And that was all there was to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay, my first lemon! :D I got bored and was in the mood to write yaoi, so this is the result. How'd I do? Review people!

You know you wanna.


End file.
